bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
All For One
All For One, is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Once Japan's most powerful Villain and All Might's arch-nemesis, his true motives are unclear and his true identity unknown. His current goal is to raise Tomura to become his eventual successor. Appearance: After being mortally injured by All Might years ago, All For One's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can rarely be seen. As a result of having no eyes, he cannot see properly, but “sees” by using an infrared vision Quirk and by sensing the directions of vibrations in the area around him, similar to echolocation. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, presumably to help with breathing. He has worn a suit in all of his appearances to date. When All For One leaves his secret hideout, he wears a black, skull-like mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit. Personality: While All For One did use his powers to help people, it was done with ulterior motives and he demanded their servitude in exchange for his help. Those who resisted his will were purged. Aware of the feud between civilians and Quirk users, All For One encouraged it to acquire more Quirks and supporters. He did not even hesitate to convert some people into Nomus. All For One committed all these crimes, claiming he was bringing order to the world. All For One did care for his younger brother, albeit in a condescending manner. He is of the belief that without power, one cannot assert his ideals. He does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to reality. Perhaps due to his confidence and immense power, he has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. All For One prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words. All For One believes that his protégé, Tomura Shigaraki, has the ideal conditions to succeed him and continue his legacy. Still, All For One is aware of Tomura's general immaturity and tries to teach him how to grow as a Villain, although, unlike All Might, his methods of teaching are indirect. He speaks kindly towards Tomura and gives him encouragement when he fails. All For One came off as quite impatient, as he wanted to get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force attacking the League of Villains as soon as possible. However, it is also possible that his body has a limit and he only wanted to do what he had to before the limit was reached. Abilities and Powers: Genius Intellect: All For One possesses a genius level of intellect, possibly due to his advanced age and life experience. He is the true mastermind behind the League of Villains and has been pulling the strings the whole time. He also seems to possess a vast knowledge of the Quirks he's stolen. Quirk - All For One All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them his own. He can even combine his stolen Quirks to create novel attacks with devastating effects. This Quirk can also grant stolen Quirks to other people, and forcibly activate the quirks of others. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: * Warping: All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. * Air Cannon: '''All For One releases an air shockwave from his arms. This Quirk is further strengthened by its combined usage with springlike limbs and several other power-up Quirks. * '''Springlike Limbs: This Quirk seemingly enhances physical prowess and can also be used to power up other Quirks like Air cannon. * Kinetic Booster: This unnamed Quirk seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy All For One creates and releases. All For One has four of these Quirks. * Strength Enhancer: The unnamed Quirk seemingly enhances All For One's physical strength. All For One has three of these Quirks. * Forcible Quirk Activation: All For One transforms his fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target and activate their Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. * Impact Recoil: This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. * Infrared Ray: This Quirk allows All For One to sense his surroundings using infrared rays. He uses this Quirk to compensate for his blindness. However, the amount that he is able to sense is very limited. * Air Walk: All For One is capable of levitating in mid air. * Longevity: All For One possesses unnatural longevity through the usage of an as-of-yet unknown Quirk, being older than any other human. Eight generations after his brother passed on One For All, he remains active and dangerous. * Multiplier: This Quirk seemingly multiplies the number of All For One's arms. * Hypertrophy: This Quirk seemingly enlarges All For One's Arm. * Rivet: This Quirk possibly generates rivet like growths on All For One's arm. * Spearlike Bones: This Quirk probably generates drill-like bone structures on All For One's arm. History: The introduction of Quirks to the world led to a period of societal collapse and an age of upheaval. During this time, a man with an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk called All For One arose in Japan and decided to take advantage of the chaos. He stole many Quirks, attaining immense power and influence. Using his incredible might, the man gathered and unified dozens of people under his command. He then manipulated the people he gathered like pawns to further his plans and eventually became Japan's ruler. It's suggested that he ruled from the shadows, as most of his actions in the present day are only known as rumors on the internet. All For One's younger brother opposed his evil as All For One tried to show him that he was helping people by ridding those who believed themselves plagued and giving strength to the helpless. All For One's brother saw through All For One's claims, deeming that he is only trying to amass people who owe him into servitude. All For One defended this by stating his Quirk is able to return order to the world that has lost its humanity at the hands of Quirks. All For One's brother refuses to give in to his brother's manipulative statements and tried to rebel but was stopped by All For One's personal bodyguard. All For One berated his brother for not having a Quirk, but says that he still loves him as he is his only family and imprisoned him. When All For One visited his captive brother, he saw how thin he become due to not eating. All For One tells his brother about how a group who refused to join him were killed, simply because his followers interpreted his desires as instructions to kill them. All For One's brother was disgusted and voiced his defiance. Enraged, All For One used his Quirk to forcibly give his little brother a Quirk that could stockpile power. What no one knew at the time is that All For One's younger brother already had an innate Quirk which could only be transferred to others. The two Quirks mutated, blending together, and would later become known as One For All. All For One's younger brother was not strong enough to defeat him even with his new Quirk, so he passed it onto the next generation in the hopes that one day One For All would be strong enough to defeat his older brother. It is suggested that All For One would fight these successors. Seven generations later, Sensei killed All Might's predecessor, Nana Shimura. All Might eventually fought and critically injured All For One, but he similarly received a debilitating wound in the process. Incapacitated by his defeat, All For One went into hiding as he attempted to heal from his injuries. He would later create the League of Villains (where he took on his "Sensei" identity) and begin grooming Tomura Shigaraki as his successor. He was well aware that Tomura was really the grandson of Nana Shimura and wanted him to use this to his advantage. He also started grooming other powerful individuals who he deems to have a lot of potential, such as Gigantomachia.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:League of Villains Category:Multiple Quirks Category:League of Villains Leader Category:All For One Category:Criminal